A Zelink Love Story
by TheGreatMage
Summary: After the Chosen Hero, Link, saves the princess Zelda once again, there is a feeling of peace in Hyrule. Once day Link realizes that he didn't save Zelda just because she is a princess...meanwhile Zelda has her own confessions to make. But what these two lovers don't know is that their habit of hiding their feelings will allow Ganondorf to strike. All he has to do is wait. Post TP.
1. Chapter 1

A Zelink Love Story Part 1

(Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my very first fan fiction. Just to be safe, I do not own any of the characters or settings, I just own the storyline. Enjoy the story, and please review!)

In the Land of Hyrule...  
Zelda's PoV  
I, Princess Zelda was signing documents, and it was a drag. I suddenly found myself thinking about the new guard captain, Link. He had saved me countless times, and eventually I had come to...no! What am I thinking, I do not have feelings for him...do I? I must be working too hard. Just because he saved me does not mean he likes me, and a princess cannot get married to a guard captain! Just then I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard something bouncing off my window. Clank, clank, clank. Sounded like pebbles.  
Link's PoV  
Come on, please be there Zelda. Why am I being so nervous? She likes me, right? Ugh, all I can do is hope. Wait, I cannot do this! She's a princess, and I'm the newly appointed captain. I hit reality hard with that thought. I cannot proclaim my love, it wouldn't be fair if she did love me. So I decided to make a run for it and check up on how the recruits were doing. Unfortunately for me, the windows opened and I had to dash into a nearby bush. Please, let my green tunic blend in with the bush, I silently prayed to the Godesses. I didn't look up until after I heard the windows close. Then I got up and brushed off the twigs and leaves and straightened my hat. As for the bush...lets hope they don't notice. As for the princess, I don't think she saw me because she didn't call my name. Phew! Well, my lunch break was over, so I walked to the training grounds. When I got there, I asked the more experienced soldiers how the recruits were doing. "Sir!" The soldier saluted and I dismissed it. "How are the recruits? Have you narrowed them down yet, soldier Ryan?" Ryan was the previous captain of the guards, so I could trust him to supervise when I was gone. He had stepped down from the position, so he didn't hate me or anything. "No captain, we were waiting for your permission to choose the recruits, but we continued working with them." I sighed. "How many are left?"  
"None sir, we just further tested their abilities." My face must've lit up like the sun. "We're finished? Which means I saw all of them at one point?"  
"Yes sir." I did a happy dance. "Yahoo! This is even better than escaping when I threw pebbles at Her Highness's study window!" Then Zelda came...right at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's PoV  
I was stunned. I just came to say hi, only to find out that Link was the one throwing pebbles at my window. I wasn't mad, I just didn't know why he would do that. So I pretended to be mad, and I crossed my arms over my chest. Link looked very nervous, and his face turned red as he bowed. "Y-your Highness!"  
"Captain Link," I replied. "May I ask why you were throwing pebbles when I was working in the study," I asked quizzically, putting emphasis on the word why.  
"I-I was trying to shoo a cuckoo off the window."  
"Oh really? I highly doubt cuckoos can fly that high on their own." Link looked around nervously. "Forgive me your Highness, but I am rather busy. May we discuss this later in private?" I left.  
Link's PoV  
Zelda caught me, but I didn't think she would be that mad. I noticed how much I was sweating, and I wiped my brow with my forearm. Ryan stepped up. "Sir, may I ask what happened," he whispered. I whispered back, "Yes, just don't tell anyone, especially her royal Highness." He nodded, and I told him everything, including how I felt about her. "So what should I do?" He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you after we narrow down the recruits." While we were doing that I was anxious to hear Ryan's advice. After half and hour or so, we finished. "Ok, here's what you should do," he whispered to me. "Make your way to the study immediately, and tell her someone dared you to throw pebbles at her window to prove your bravery as a captain." It sounded pretty good to me. Actually, it was perfect! It would definitely explain my nervousness. Here I go, I thought to myself. "Thanks Ryan. Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck, captain!"  
Zelda's PoV  
As I was pacing in my study I kept thinking to myself, why did I try to scare him, it's not like me. I could have just simply asked him without being mad. Now he's probably worried, I mean, acting like that isn't a joke! I'm a princess, and my actions are taken seriously. Tap, tap, tap. Link. This is my chance. "Come in." Link slowly opened the door, walked in and bowed. "Your highness." "Link, I-" "I am sorry I threw pebbles at your window. Someone had challenged my bravery as captain, so I-" "I accept your apology, Link. But I must also apologize."


	3. Chapter 3

Link's PoV

Why did she have to apologize, I wondered. She turned to face me, but she looked tense. "...Your High-" I had begun to ask cautiously, but she interrupted me quickly. "Please, call me Zelda when we are alone." "Zelda..." I started again. I don't know how I dared to, but I softly rested my hands below her shoulders, and I lead her to the chairs, sitting down next to her. "You can tell me anything, I won't be mad," I said reassuringly. I looked at her waiting, and she took a deep breath. "I wasn't mad Link. I just wanted to see your reaction, and I know that was unfair to you, and I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Link." If Zelda was willing to tell the truth then so should I. "If you really feel that way, then you deserve to know why I really threw pebbles." She looked a bit confused, and then she nodded. "You can tell me anything too, Link." Now it was my turn to take a deep breath.

Zelda's PoV

I felt much better after apologizing, but what did Link have to say now? Was it more than just a dare? I guess me being a princess caused him to make an excuse, so I wasn't mad. He spoke up after taking a few deep breaths. "Zelda...the reason I did that was because I wanted to...I was wondering if you had wanted to take a walk in the garden with me. I wanted to get to know you better." His cheeks and the tips of his ears grew red, and I couldn't help but blush a little myself. Ok, so maybe I do like him. I would like to get to know him better, and he doesn't have to say anything. I can tell he likes me too, at least a little. Its not like he loves me, so what can be the harm? At least we can be friends if there's no chance of us being together."Well, I would like to get to know you too. We could make good friends." "Do you really think so?" "Of course! We can take a walk tommorow morning at 8:00, since I finished all of my work." "YES!" Link jumped up and then stood straight. "I mean, see you tommorow Zelda!" "Good evening, Link." The next morning at 7:30

Link's PoV

Come on Link, get a hold of yourself! She just wants to be friends, I thought. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked good, except for my hair. It was too neat. I combed my bangs to the side, so I shook my head a little and my bangs fell into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's PoV

It was time. I looked at myself in the mirror one more. I was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue as a contrast. My hair was good, I guess I was ready to go. I made my way over to the garden and I saw Link looking at the flowers. I hope I didn't take too long. "Good morning, Link." He turned toward me and smiled. "Good morning, princess." I blushed a little, started walking and he followed. "The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" He hesitated, but all he said was,"They are..." We were silent for a while, enjoying the scenery, and then I remembered the whole point of this walk. So I decided to start the conversation. "So, Link, what do you like to do in your spare time?" "Well, I like traveling to catch up with everyone, and helping out here and there. I also like to whistle when I'm alone. What about you?" "I like to visit the garden and read, since I don't get out a lot. I also like to sing sometimes." "You mean, you do not have time to get out a lot?" I looked down and said,"Yeah..."

Link's PoV

I felt kind of bad for her. I traveled everywhere, but she was stuck here, except for business trips, I guess. Maybe I should take her to Lake Hylia... "Well, I know a nice place. Would you like to see it, perhaps to get out of these castle walls for a while?" Her beautiful face beamed. "I would love to! If you do not mind, of course." Yes, this is perfect, I thought. "Come on Zelda, we're going on my horse, Epona!" I quickly packed a blanket and some snacks in the saddle. Then we got on my horse after I introduced her to Zelda, and we rode off to Lake Hylia. Suddenly I realised that we were going a little fast. I pulled back lightly on the reins and slowed down. We were almost there anyway. When we got there I stopped by a tree, which provided good shading, and I helped Zelda off Epona. I gave the horse an apple for her troubles, then I took out a blanket for us from the saddle and spread it out under the tree. By now it was miday, so I asked Zelda if she wanted to eat. She sat down on the blanket, and said she would eat later. As of now, she was marveling at her surroundings. I couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed, how the sun's rays turned her eyes to sapphires. I am insane. Sigh, must love do this?


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's PoV

This place is beautiful. Funny, how I don't know my own kingdom, and ordinary people do. Then I heard something splash in the water. It was the Zora prince, Ralis. Zoras were the fish people that lived in the water. Ralis seemed suprised to see me there, and he bowed. "Good to see you here, Princess Zelda."

"And you too, Prince Ralis. Link was nice enough to take me to this beautiful place." He grinned widely, I'm not sure why, and Link walked over to the water. "Hello, Prince Ralis! We always bump into each other, huh?"

"Yes Link, it seems so...anyway, something seems to be fishy in the atmosphere...I'll wager you decided to wizen up about-" Link suddenly glared at him. "Ralis..." He laughed,

"Ok, ok, I won't-" Link glared even more, and Ralis grinned widely again. I wonder what that was about. Maybe guy talk. "So, Link, how about a race? Of course, only if you don't mind being defeated." Link was smiling again. "I think you're the one who needs to watch out."

Link's PoV

If Ralis wanted a race, he was going to get one! Zelda seemed amused by our friendly competition, and maybe I can impress her-no! This is just for fun, I can't be together with Zelda anyway. She giggled and said," Whoever wins gets to throw me in the water!" Wait, was she serious? Well, at least she knows how to have fun. Ralis broke my train of thought and said,"Challenge accepted!" He climbed out of the water and faced the lake. I took off my tunic, and I caught Zelda looking at me. "To the bridge and back," Zelda said, and we both got in our ready positions.

Zelda's PoV

"Ready, set, go!" The race had started! Ralis was leading at first, but on the way back Link passed him, and he won. Link rose from the water, but Ralis stayed in. As Link was coming toward me, I felt my cheeks grow hot as water drops ran down his glistening abdomen, which was which was rather built, and how he lightly shook his bangs so that they fell into place. He was so close, and yet so far at the same time my gloves were off, I wanted to reach out and feel, if only for a moment. I reached out, slowly, and his handsome smile was added with blush as my hand felt his smooth body. I felt lightheaded suddenly, and his smile turned to concern, then to shock...and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Ralis's PoV

I saw everything and thought, I knew they liked each other! And that was when Zelda started to sway, and both mine and Link's expression changed. I was too far away to do anything. Thank the Goddesses he was there to catch her. Link carried the unconcious Zelda near the water and layed her down under the tree. Now they were close enough for me to understand what was going on while staying in the water, since I can't go on land for too long. "Is she alright?" Link studied her face and replied,"I'm not sure why she fainted in the first place, but I think she'll be fine." I thought for a moment. "Well, I can only think of two things. Heat, because of all the clothes she's wearing. However, I highly doubt that since she wasn't sweating."

"What is the second reason," Link asked urgently. "Well, did you see Zelda look at you after you took off your tunic?"

"Yes, and?"

"And, she felt your chest after the race, right?"

"Ralis, can you get to the point," he asked, blushing furiously. "All of this adds to one thing: Zelda is in love with you, Link. And since you are in love with her, its time for confessions." Link opened his mouth to say something and I quickly added, "But, before that, let me talk to her first." Link seemed to take it all in, and he slowly sat down on the grass. I chuckled. "Don't you pass out on me now!"

"I'm not! I just, I didn't know..."

"Don't worry, it happens."

Later on...

Zelda's PoV

I felt nothing, for what seemed like forever. Eventually, my senses and thought process came back to me, and I heard a familar voice. "Ralis, I think she's coming back!" I opened my eyes to see a relieved Link over me. "What happened?" Ralis spoke and I turned to see him. "You fainted and Link was able to catch you in time." I looked back at Link, and said softly,"Thank you, Link."

"You are welcome, Zelda."

"Um, can I sit up?" Link blushed and he sat up quickly, allowing me to sit up. I looked around and saw that the sun was setting. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for a while, but do not worry. Ralis told your governess, Lady Marie, that we were out for the day." I was relieved. Marie raised me like a daughter, I wouldn't want her to be worried. Ralis coughed. "Link, don't you have to feed Epona?"

"Oh, right!" He left. Ralis faced me. "Can we talk, Zelda?"


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda's PoV

If Ralis waited until Link was gone, it must be important. "Yes, I'm listening," I replied. He seemed very serious, until he cracked a smile. "Tell me to my face that you don't love Link."

"Wha-"

"Shhh, not so loud!" I must've been blushing a lot, because Ralis looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "How did you know?"

"Well, due to the circumstances, it wasn't hard to tell. Don't worry, in public, you don't show it at all. Still, you are the princess of Hyrule, and any young single man would fall for you. So what stops you from confessing to Link?" I hesitated. "He's not a prince so I can't. It would be breaking tradition." He looked like he was expecting my answer, and he shook his head.

Ralis's PoV

"That's what's holding you back? If that was why, you would've confessed to him and convinced Lady Marie that Link is more than worthy, and you would probably be engaged by now!...Sorry, its just I don't want your life to be ruined because you didn't take a chance you should have."

"No, what you did was right. I need to be honest with myself."

"I'm glad you see it that way. So why are you holding yourself back?" "I...I'm scared, Ralis. I don't know if he loves me back. What if he thinks I'm weak because of all times he saved me?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Zelda, don't cry, He doesn't think you're weak. He knows you get kidnapped because you're the princess, and you even help him when you can. Just tell him your feelings, and it will all be fine."

Link's PoV

When I finished feeding Epona and got food for us, I went to see if Ralis was finished talking to Zelda. I hope everything was going well. I slowly walked when I got closer, until Ralis gave me a wink. Then I walked normally, bringing the food with me, as if I had no idea what was going on. "I'm back with some food! Anybody hungry?"

"Yes," Zelda said eagerly. Ralis gasped. "I'm supposed to have dinner back home, some guests are expecting me. It was nice racing you Link. And feel better Zelda!" "Thanks, I will, bye Ralis." And then he swam away. We ate, and we both finished rather quickly. After a while, I spoke up. "Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Go on." My heart began to race. "Zelda...I'm in love with you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda's PoV

I was shocked. "Wait, what did you say?" He wasn't blushing anymore, and he said those beautiful words again, with confidence. "I'm in love with you, Zelda." Tears of joy welled up in my eyes. "Say it again!" His handsome face was beaming. "I am in love with you Zelda!" I was so overjoyed, I threw myself into his strong arms, knocking him down on the grass. I rested my head on his chest, and said," I'm in love with you too, Link!" We laughed, and I got off and layed down on the grass next to him. We turned our heads to face each other, but then he asked seriously,"Do you really love me, or are you just thinking that because I told you I love you?" I couldn't help but feel offended, and I sat up angrily. In reaction, he sat up too. "If I wasn't sure I loved you then I wouldn't have said it! I realised I loved you after I got to know you, I was just afraid you didn't love me back!" He looked startled, but he said calmly,"I was just making sure. I wouldn't be able to take if those words turned out to be fake, and I didn't find out until later..." We were silent for a while. Finally, I asked,"When did you first realise you were in love with me?"

Link's PoV

Well, that was an easy question. Still, I have to be careful when I ask questions, so I don't ruin the mood and make her mad again, I thought to myself. "Well, the first time I had to save you, I knew it was my duty. When I actually saw you, well, I was angry at the sick person who held you captive. You were always beautiful, no matter what was going on. Despite the number of times I had to rescue you, I never really minded. You were so smart, and you helped me in every way you could. So, to answer your question, I started falling in love with you the first time I saw you, and it just grew from there." I smiled at the mermories of how nervous I got around her. Zelda's eyes widened. "Link, you never put your tunic back on!" My face grew hot as I confirmed what she said, and I franticly searched around for my tunic. Then she smiled playfully and grabbed my tunic, which was behind her all this time. "Haha, very funny," I said smiling. She gave it to me and I put it on with my belt. Then I found my hat, and my boots. "Link."

"Yes, Zelda?"

"Are you going to throw me in the water now?" I knew from that moment that if I could love her any more than I have, I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda's PoV

Link laughed and shook his head. "Are you sure you want to get wet?" "Well, I'm feeling a little crazy today." He scooped me up in his arms swiftly, and walked in the water until he was knee-deep. He swung me back and forth as he counted down. "3...2...1!" I screamed as he threw me in, and there was a loud splash. I moved my wet hair out of my face, and a slightly panicked Link offered his hand. I took it, but I held it instead of pulling myself back up. "Are you alright?!"

"Haha, yes I'm fine. The question is, are you going to be?"

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look, but I could tell he realised a moment too late. I pulled him down into the water, and there was another splash. "Ahhhh!" We both laughed and helped each other out of the water. "Ha ha, you got me off guard, princess!" We were still laughing after we sat down on the blanket.

Link's PoV

She never ceases to surprise me, I thought to myself. But then I realised that we were soaked to the bone, and that it was nightime. "Z-Zelda, you're s-shivering!"

"I-I'll be f-fine." She got up, twirled around and her dress was replaced with a dry, stylish and yet much more suitable traveling clothes. "See? I always come prepared."

"W-What about me," I asked. I was joking, but she smiled as she clapped her hands and an invisible wind swept through my body, or at least, my clothes, and they were dry in an instant. Zelda laughed at my expression and sat back down on the blanket. We were sitting a few inches away from each other. I decided to put my arm around her. She flinched, but then she scooted closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I then tried a more romantic gesture. I intertwined my fingers with some strands of her hair, feeling its softness and catching its scent. We gazed up at the stars for a while, and finally Zelda said in awe,"The night sky is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my princess." She blushed an adorable shade of pink, and smiled. "That's sweet of you, Link." I whispered,"It's true, you know." We smiled each other, and then I continued stroking her hair. I risked nibbling her ear affectionately, and suddenly Zelda lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me with wide eyes. Did I make a wrong move? "Link!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's going to happen when we get back?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Link's PoV

Phew! For a second I thought she was mad at me. She looked scared, but at the same time, tired. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't Link!" I caressed her cheek. "Look, we just have to convince Lady Marie so we can be together."

"That's not a problem. But what about the people of Hyrule?" "I speak with them nearly everyday. Ordinary people, gorons, zoras, they all respect you as a leader. They always respect and understand the decisions you make, and it will stay like that for a long time." Zelda half-smiled. "Do you really think so?" I gave her a little squeeze and smiled. "I don't think so, I know so. You're just tired because you had a long day."

"But I'm not-yaawn-tired Link,"she protested. I laughed softly. "Yes you are. I don't need the Triforce of Wisdom to see that."

Zelda's PoV

I yawned again, and nodded. Link layed on the blanket and patted his chest, telling me I could rest on him if I wanted. I layed down too, and then I rested my head on his shoulder and my right hand on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around me, and his other hand stroked my hair. That would've calmed me if I wasn't so worried about tommorow. I was closing my eyes, but then Link asked,"Can't sleep?" I opened my eyes. "How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"If you were asleep, your breathing would have changed. Also, your jaw is slightly tense, so I know you're worried about tommorow. Just calm down, and everything will be fine." He spoke with a soft, yet serious tone. "Zelda, you should really get some rest."

"I'll try." He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, princess."

"You too, Link." I closed my eyes again, but I was still too worried. Then Link started to whistle a tune. The notes were so crisp and clear in the wind. He hummed the same tune continuously, and it was soothing. I looked at him once and closed my eyes, thinking of how his brilliant blue eyes shone in the moonlight...and then I fell asleep.

Marie's PoV

I was pacing in my chamber. Taking care of Princess Zelda was my responsibility, and I couldn't let anything go wrong. Wait, I'm overreacting, I thought. The princess is a responsible young lady. The Chosen Hero, Link, is trustworthy too. But what will he do now that he has fallen for her?...

(Author's Note)

Yes, my tenth chapter already! I hope you all are enjoying this, please review and give feedback, I will greatly appreciate it. Just a quick note to those of you who are confused, Marie is a completely made up character who will play a bigger role in the story later on...


	11. Chapter 11

Link's PoV

I was starting to get tired, and I stopped whistling to see if Zelda was asleep. She was, and she looked so peaceful. I remembered why I was staying awake. I had to get Zelda to her chambers, or there would be chaos tomorrow. So I gently lifted her into my arms, and I got on Epona as gently as I could. I looked at her beautiful face again and smiled. When we reached the castle I somehow held Zelda and took off Epona's saddle. Thankfully, Epona knew where her stable was. I carried Zelda into the castle. There were guards posted, but since I was the guard captian, no one bothered me as I carried her to her chamber. I walked in and saw how neat everything was. Seemed like Zelda, all right. I laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket. I walked back out and closed the door behind me. And then I was confronted by a very, very, angry governess.

Marie's PoV

"Captain Link." He looked very nervous as he greeted me. "Milady."

"Please follow me to the study, if you will." He followed without saying a word. When we got there he did the courtesy of closing the door, and as soon he faced me I slapped him, twice, so that there two red marks on his face. "How could you even dare to do that to her Highness?!" Link looked stunned. "Milady, I don't know what you're talking about!" I looked at him hard, and his eyes widened. "...You don't think...Milady, I would never do anything indecent to her Highness! In fact, I wouldn't do that to any woman, not unless we were married and she gave me her consent!"

"Oh really? Then would you mind enlightening me why you were in her Highness's chambers in the first place?" Surprisingly, he was the one who looked mad. "Her Highness and I took a walk yesterday morning to get to know each other better, and she had told me that she doesn't get out a lot. So then I took her to Lake Hylia. While we were there, I confessed that I was in love with her, and she did the same. By then it was dark, and she was tired so I brought her back. I could've easily stayed and done 'that', but I love her Highness too much to just foolishly throw her reputation away. Goodnight, Milady." He left, angry, yet silent, and I had bite my tongue to keep from smiling.

My work was cut out for me...


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda's PoV

I woke up when the sun was just rising, and at first I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream. Then I looked down to see that I was wearing my traveling clothes, which confirmed that it was real. I got up, got dressed, and made my bed. I began wandering around the castle, and when I blindly entered the sitting room I saw that Marie was there. "Good morning, Marie." She got up and bowed. "Good morning, your Highness." She looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Is everything ok?" She sighed. "I feel like I've deeply offended someone, and that I should've talked to you first."

"What happened," I asked. "I saw Link coming out of your chambers last night and I slapped him without even trying to trust him..." I gasped. "Did you think we-"

"Yes, I did. But a noble man does not tolerate being accused." I fit the peices together in my mind. "He told you everything?" She looked at me and smiled. "Yes. He must love you a lot to tell the truth." She became serious. "You should talk to him." I nodded. As I was leaving, she said, "Wait. If he is the man you choose, I give you my consent. He is more than a prince, after all. He is a hero." I ran back and hugged her. "Thank you so much Marie!" She chuckled. "Quiet down princess, you'll wake up the entire castle!"

Link's PoV

I must be crazy. Here I am, out on the balcony instead of trying to get extra sleep, I thought. I still couldn't believe what happened last night was real. I wasn't mad at Lady Marie anymore, since we were both at fault. However, I was anxious. What was going to happen? Would I be exiled? Would Zelda get married to someone else? These questions ran through my head until I was startled by a soft voice. "Hello, Link." I turned, and she walked to me. "Hello, Zelda." Zelda looked at me with concerned eyes. "Marie told me what happened." My eyes widened slightly with fear. What did Lady Marie tell her? She seemed to sense my thoughts. "I just want to thank you for loving me, Link." I sighed in relief. She smiled joyfully. "You know Link, a hero like you is worthier than any prince." I knew what she was implying. "You mean..."

"Link, we can get married!"

"That's great!" She studied my face carefully. "What's wrong, Link?"


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda's PoV

I looked at Link and said softly,"Link, you can tell me anything." He looked into my eyes. "Zelda...I love you, and I don't doubt that you love me back, but I don't want to rush this." That made sense to me. "See, was that so hard?" He laughed nervously. "No, it wasn't." Now that we were both smiling, I continued. "So, do you need some time alone?" He shook his head. "No, we need time to ourselves to get our daily lives settled. I was also thinking that I should visit my hometown before we get married." "That seems like a good idea. When you go, can I come with you?" Link smiled. "Of course! Ordon Village would be more than happy to have you as thier honored guest!"

"So its settled, then." He nodded. "Now lets eat, I'm getting hungry."

Link's PoV

I was so relieved Zelda understood what I was saying! We walked into the dining area and saw Lady Marie was there, and she just started eating. Zelda sat down next to her, and I sat next to Zelda, of course. "Good morning, Milady," I greeted her. "Good morning, Captain Link. I do apologize for last night, I hope you will forgive me."

"Its ok, I should've let you know before hand." We smiled, and ate. Lady Marie asked teasingly,"So, when are you two lovebirds getting married?" Zelda and I blushed. "Well, Link and I were going to wait a few days, and then we were planning to visit his family before we get married." She nodded in approval. "That's a good idea." Zelda took my hand in hers, and said proudly,"Link thought of it." I blushed even more, and they laughed at my nervousness on the topic. The rest of the day went by normally, until nightime. I was restless, so I decided to wander the castle. I was in a hallway when I heard a strange noise. When I was right outside one of the rooms, I froze. The sound was...crying? Then I realised I was outside Zelda's chambers. I looked through the keyhole and saw her crying, murmuring things in her sleep. Was she having a vision? I couldn't bear to see her like this. Without second thought, I kicked the door open and ran inside. I tried to shake her awake. "Zelda!" It didn't work. I was able to hear some of the words she was saying. "Ganondorf...fight it Link...this isn't you...don't kill me Link!"

"Zelda!"


	14. Chapter 14

Earlier...

Zelda's PoV

I was surrounded by nothing at first, and then I watched myself get captured by Ganondorf. He was still alive?! Then my surroundings changed again. Link and I were looking at the Triforce, which was sealed in a crystal. Then it changed again. Link...he had red eyes, white hair, and his skin was a sinister shade of gray. He smiled evilly and attacked me. I panicked. "Fight it, Link," I yelled at him. He still fought me. Was he possessed? I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out to him, getting more desperate. He was about to kill me, but then he stopped, startled by a voice in the air...a voice I regonized. "Zelda!"

Now...

Link's PoV

Zelda woke up, breathing heavily. She looked scared at first, as if she was still in her dream. I shook her a little and said,"Zelda, its just me, Link!" Her eyes focused and found mine. She hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I held her there for a minute, then I pulled her back and wiped her tears. The words she said earlier...what exactly happened? "Zelda...what happened in your vision? Did I try to hurt you?" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't a vision, it was just a dream." I could tell she was lying. I figured must've been about me. I cupped her face in my hands. "Can you tell me what it was about?" She looked away, and replied shakily,"I-It didn't make any sense, just a random nightmare." She wasn't going to tell me now, so I decided to leave her alone. "I'll be in my room, okay?" Zelda nodded, and I left, closing the door behind me.

Zelda's PoV

I was able to go back to sleep without my vision coming back to me. The next morning Link asked me about my dream again, but how could I tell him that he would become possessed and kill me? The next few days went by normally, and Link didn't ask me about the vision. One morning he simply asked me how was I doing, and I said I was fine. He smiled, and asked,"How would you like to go to Ordon Villiage today?" I beamed at him. I was waiting for this day, the day that would bring us closer to getting married. "I'd love to!" He lifted me in the air, spun me around, and pulled me back into a hug. Then he suddenly got serious. "Zelda, please tell me about the vision." I finally lost it.


	15. Chapter 15

Link's PoV

I didn't want to bother Zelda, but I had to know. Otherwise, her vision would come true for sure. Zelda became furious. "Why can't you just stop asking me that?! Why can't you just listen when I say that its just a stupid dream?!" She was overwhelmed and close to tears. "But Zelda-"

"Don't you 'but Zelda' me! I already told you it was just a dream! But you think it's a vision when you don't even know what happened! Do you even care that I-"

"Yes I do care!"

Zelda's PoV

His voice was breaking, as if he was just as upset as I was. "I do care, I really do! I'm not asking you out of curiosity, I'm trying to help you! And don't lie to me and tell me its just a dream! You were speaking in your sleep. You even told me a while ago you have visions before something bad happens! I know it has something to do with Ganondorf and I, but how can I prevent whatever it is from happening if you don't tell me, Zelda? How can I protect you...if I don't know what to protect you from?"

"...But...I can't tell you." He came and hugged me tightly."Yes you can..." Eventaully I answered. "I only got flashes of things." He nodded. "Go on."

"First, Ganondorf kidnapped me. Second, we were looking at the Triforce, but it was sealed in a crystal. The last scene was in much greater detail. You were possessed. You had these...terrifying red eyes. I told you to fight whatever took control of you but you kept on attacking me...you almost killed me, but then I woke up." Link was speechless. A sense of dread formed, and I looked away. "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're going to isolate yourself just to protect me."

"Actually, I was going to do the opposite." I was perplexed. "What do you mean?" He laughed softly. "How can I be possessed by an evil spirit if I'm looking at such a pure and beautiful face?" I blushed. "Link, now is not the time to joke."

"I'm not joking," he said sincerely. We smiled at each other sweetly, as if we were a newly wed couple. Might as well be. "Enough of that," he said,"Its almost noon. Do you still want to go to Ordon Village?"

"Of course I do!" He laughed. "Alright, pack your things and I'll get Epona ready." I nodded and went to my chambers. As I was packing I dreamily thought about what was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Link's PoV

I walked to the stables and waited for Zelda. She came after a few minutes, holding a bag, fairly sizable, but not too big or heavy. "Ready to go, princess," I asked. "Yes, I'm ready." I helped her on the horse and I attached the bag to the saddle. I whispered to Epona soothingly and then gave a small kick, and the horse galloped to Ordon Village. I didn't even need to steer her in the right direction. I went straight to my house, so I could suprise the villagers later. I told them I would come home with my future wife one day, I just didn't tell them who. "We're here." Zelda smiled at my home, which was carved out of a tree, and said, "What a lovely place to live."

"I'm glad you think so." I carried her bag inside after I helped Zelda up the ladder, and I set it down next to my bed. She had made herself comfortable, and I said grandly,"Welcome to my humble home, Princess Zelda." She laughed. "Why so royal all of a sudden?" I smiled to myself. "I never imagined that I would have the princess of Hyrule here as my guest. Anyway, should we suprise the villagers now?" She nodded. "Lets go meet them." We went to the main area of the village, and the children were playing by the creek, as usual. Uli and Rusl were there too, with thier little girl, Sharine. "Link," Rusl yelled happily as I walked over to them. I hugged both of them, since they were like my parents, and I lifted Sharine into my arms. "Ink," she squealed happily, and I laughed, remembering that she still couldn't pronounce her l's. Rusl and Uli noticed Zelda was there and bowed.

Zelda's PoV

Rusl asked,"What brings us the pleasure of your visit, Princess Zelda?"

"Well, you see," I had started to say, but then Link said, "Mother, father, meet my future bride, Princess Zelda!" Everyone around us fell silent, and the mayor just happened to come at that moment. Rusl spoke first. "Link...is this even allowed?" I replied proudly,"Link is a hero, one that is worthier than any suitor. It is allowed, and Link wanted to visit his hometown before we get married." Everyone was shocked. Finally, a boy exclaimed, "Let's celebrate! Link is finally getting married!" Link questioned,"Finally, Colin?" The boy giggled. "Come on, everyone already knew you loved Princess Zelda." He blushed, and I laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Link's PoV

After everyone knew I was marrying Zelda, Mayor Bo announced that the village would have a celebration in the evening, leaving us to enjoy the rest of our afternoon privately. Zelda asked, "So, Link, what do you want to do in the meantime?" The sun hasn't quite begun to set yet, so the spring will have to wait, I thought to myself. The spring was a beautiful place where I liked to go after work when I used to be a ranch hand, and I knew Zelda would like it. But I also knew that I should wait. "Why don't I give you a tour around the village?" She smiled. "That would be nice." I showed her the houses first, then the main part of the village. I looked at her in awe when she stopped to play with the children splashing in the creek, and how they quickly bonded with her. One of them said, "Wow, your Highness, you're much different than I thought you'd be." Zelda laughed. "How so?"

"Well, you definately are as pretty as they say you are, but you're a lot of fun too!"

"I'm touched," she said, smiling. Afterward I showed her the ranch. By then, the sun had just begun to set...

Zelda's PoV

On our way back from the ranch, I realised Link never told me where we were going next. "Link, where are we going?" There was a twinkle in his eye. "You'll see." Whatever it was, I knew it would be something special. When we got to the Faron Woods, which was just outside the village, Link stopped. "Close your eyes," he said softly, and I obeyed. I felt his firm, strong hand take mine and I walked in the direction it was taking me. He stopped again, and I heard water running. He kissed me on my forehead and let go of my hand. "You can open your eyes now." I opened them and gasped. It was a spring. The water was a light blue mixed in with the sun's golden color. Everything seemed golden. The sand, the grass, and the glittering white flowers as well. "Do you like it?"

"Link, its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but, I don't like it."

"You don't?"

"I love it!" His face beamed, as did mine. "Wait here, I have a suprise for you."

"Okay." He went over to the rock wall the water was flowing over, quickly picked up something, and put it behind his back. Then he got down on one knee and revealed a ring with a blue gemstone that matched the color of my eyes...


	18. Chapter 18

Zelda's PoV

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the ring, and I knew what was coming. "I loved you since the first day I saw you, and I have finally found the courage to show you what is in my heart. If I didn't, I would be living a life of emptiness, and I wouldn't be able to ask what I'm about to now. Princess Zelda, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" "Link...I..." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears of joy. "Yes, I would love to marry you!" Link looked like he couldn't believe his luck, and he slipped the ring on my finger. As soon as he did, the sun rays hit the ring so that there were a million tiny lights scattered everywhere, like fairies. Link and I were awed at the beautiful sight, and then he broke the silence. "It looks like the blessings of Faron are with us." I looked at him, slightly confused. He smiled. "This is a sacred spring, Zelda."

"Oh..."

"It's starting to get dark, let's head back. Don't want to miss our engagement party, do we?" I laughed a little. "No, what are we waiting for?"

Link's PoV

We went over to the main part of town, and the place was already decorated. The party started with me giving a speech, and I made it short and sweet , announcing our recent engagement. The party had music, dancing, a lot of food, and it went on the whole night. We were enjoying ourselves, and then Bo challenged me to a drinking contest. I shook my head nervously, but he insisted. "Tonight's a night to be merry, my boy, so if you won't enjoy yourself now, when will you?" Zelda had a slightly naughty expression, like the time she pulled me into Lake Hylia. "He has a point, Link." I gave up. "Alright, I'll do it for Zelda." Everyone around me cheered, and someone poured a glass for both of us. "Are you ready to be schooled, son?" In response, I picked up the glass set before me, chugged it down, and slammed it back down on the table. A bitter taste resided in my mouth, but it wasn't too bad. The crowded gasped at what I did, and Bo smiled. Bo drank his glass, and then each of us were given a whole bottle. Bo and I picked up our designated bottle as fast as we could, and I was too busy chugging mine down to see what he was doing. I paused, and felt a little light headed. I kept going, and I heard half the crowd chanting my name, and the other half chanting Bo's. I finished, and set the bottle down a bit harder then I meant too. Everyone cheered for me, so I figured that I won. I found Zelda, and I tried to walk to her. I ended up stumbling to her, and she gently pushed me upright. "You did it, link!" Her voice was echoing, and I suddenly realized I was stone drunk. "Huh?" Then I realized everything sounded slurred and echoed. "Zelllddduuuurrrrr..." Great, now my speech was slurred, I thought. The world around me swayed, shook, and disappeared. I'd passed out.

Marie's PoV

Now was the perfect time, with the princess and guard captain gone, I thought to myself. It was nightime, and I had put on a hooded cloak. I made my way to the Gerudo Desert using magical means. Ganondorf was waiting for me. He regarded me with a cold, anticipating smile. "Lady Marie. What a pleasure it is for you to come join us." He led me to a grand room that used to be a pit of sand and rats. "I am impressed by your sense of class, my lord."

"It is adequate for the future king of Hyrule. More importantly, have you accomplished your goal in executing Link?" I returned his evil smile. "I was going to, but then I realised how strongly he loves Princess Zelda. If I executed him, she would be devastated for sure, but why not let them distract themselves with their wedding? You're quite literally being invited to capture her."

"...Impressive..."


	19. Chapter 19

Link's PoV

I woke up later than I normally would, which was to be expected. I got ready for the day and I was about to pack my bags, until I remembered that I had nothing to pack. I walked to the village and said goodbye to everyone, but Zelda was nowhere to be seen. I opened my mouth to ask Ilia, but she already knew what I was going to say. "Before you ask, Link, Princess Zelda said she was taking a walk to the Faron Spring. She already said goodbye to everyone. Oh, and here's her stuff. Bye, Link!"

"Thanks, Ilia." I attached the bag she gave me to Epona's saddle, and I rode to the spring. Zelda was there, sitting down on the grass. "I see you like it here, Zelda." She jumped and turned around. "Oh, good morning, Link. I came here early to see the sunrise. It's even more beautiful than the sunset! I didn't want to wake you up, otherwise I would've brought you with me."

"No, its okay. I've seen the sunrise before, and I'm glad you got to see it. So, how was the party?"

"It was really nice, but you didn't miss out on much. A lot of people grew tired after you passed out."

"Oh...um..." I felt my face grow hot, as I wasn't sure how to ask my next question. "Uh...where did you sleep last night?" She laughed. "Was that so hard to ask? I'm not offended _that_ easily. I slept with the mayor's daughter, Ilia. I heard from her about all the good times you spent here."

"Yeah...we should head back to the castle, if we leave now we'll get there by noon."

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

Zelda's PoV

Link helped me up his horse, and we set off for the castle. He seemed like he missed being in Ordon, and I couldn't help but feel bad. Because of me, he had to leave his home, his life, and he had to put himself in danger. If I had been stronger, he could have been living a peaceful life. Then I thought of something else. He wasn't just fighting for me, he was doing it for the kingdom, and for the people he knew and cared for. Because of that, he gained honor, respect, and besides, we wouldn't have fallen in love with each other if none of this happened. "We're here, princess." I jumped a little, because I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't notice my surroundings. Link helped me down, and when we entered the castle Lady Marie was waiting for us. I was just about to greet her when i was suddenly blindfolded. I heard Link let out a small gasp, which told me he was blindfolded too. "Lady Marie!"

"Do not worry, your Highness, we just have a suprise for Link and you, that's all."

"Alright, lead the way then." We didn't go very far, and when I heard the sound of large doors opening, I knew where we were. We were in the throne room. "Alright, take off their blindfolds." I could see again, and I gasped in awe. The room was decorated with green and light purple ribbons, and the red carpet that lead through the center of the room had arches over it, also decorated with ribbons. And the best part of all was the fact that there were two throne chairs instead of one.


	20. Chapter 20

Marie's PoV

"Do you like it, your Highness?"

"Of course I do! This the best suprise anyone has given me!" Link looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Other than you, Link." They smiled, and then I noticed the ring on Princess Zelda's finger. _This was all too good_, I thought, and smiled to myself. _The sooner the wedding, the better._ "All the decorating is done, we just need your assistance to take care of the rest." Link asked, "When exactly are we having the wedding?" She responded immediately,"As soon as possible!" I laughed, and then I told Zelda that she should unpack and get herself settled before making the wedding arrangements.

Link's PoV

Zelda nodded and left, but not before giving me tight hug. I looked around the grand room once again, still not quite believing my eyes. "You did all of this in a day?" Lady Marie smiled. "Much can be accomplished on a occasion like this. I didn't even have to remind the servants to work briskly, and no one asked to take a break." Wow, everyone must be really happy for us, I thought. Something puzzled me, however. _I didn't get engaged to Zelda until after we left for Ordon. Was she trying to rush the wedding?_ I shook off the thought. _Maybe she was just excited._ "Well, maybe I can help with some of the arrangements in her Highnesses stead."

"Yes, of course. The sooner the better! Besides, the princess could use a break." For some reason that statement rubbed me the wrong way. _Ugh, maybe I'm the one who needs a break_, I thought to myself. "Is everything alright?"

"Erm, yes. Where do we start?" She started asking questions about what food should be prepared, who should get invitations for the after party, and soon my head was starting to spin. Luckily, Zelda came back quickly, and the wedding planning began to progress rapidly. She thought that the wedding ceremony should be open to everyone in the kingdom, and then the mayors, or chiefs, from each province would be invited to the after party. The next morning we were finally finished. One of the soldiers posted a note on the news board in Castle Town stating the time of our wedding. Tomorrow.


End file.
